Starting Over
by Bound-to-Evanesce
Summary: Years after the death of Harry's spouse, Harry finally gives in to his friends' urging and goes out to meet new people and meets an unexpected person at a club. Slash. HPLM. MPREG. DRUG USE
1. Chapter 1

**_Starting Over (1/?)_**

**_Main Pairing_**: HP-LM

**_Disclaimer_**:  I own nothing.  

22-year old Harry Potter held up a dark blue, short-sleeved, button down shirt and a fitted black t-shirt.  "Oliver, which one do you like? The blue one? or the black shirt?"  he asked the bouncy four year old boy standing on his bed.  "That one!"  He answered energetically, pointing to the black shirt.  Throwing the rejected shirt back into his closet, Harry slipped the shirt over his head and picked his son up off the bed.

For Harry, Oliver's birth was both joyous and tragic.  Oliver Wood, his lover since he was sixteen, had died giving birth to their son just after the war had ended.  Oliver was the perfect mix of both parents.  He had Harry's dark hair and olive colouring with Oliver's slender body structure and slightly feminine facial features.  His eyes were hazel with just a bit more green to them.  It would still be a few years until Harry could tell who he was more like, personality wise.

Harry took a small, denim jacket for Oliver and a black, 3/4 jacket for himself.  "Are you going to be a good boy this time?"  The toddler nodded, sucking on his thumb.  "And you promise not to give your Auntie Ginny and Uncle Dean a hard time?"  He nodded.  He took the keys from the hook by the door, locked up the house and walked outside to the white 1999 Jetta parked in front of the townhouse. 

Thirty minutes later, Harry had dropped Oliver off with Dean and Ginny and was headed to, at the insistence of most of his friends, a club.  Though he wanted to leave, Harry forced himself to walk over to the bar and at least order a drink. 

Two apple martinis later, The-Boy-Who-Lived was actually loosening up and enjoying himself.  Another drink after that and Harry didn't know what he was doing and decided to leave.

Just as he was leaving for the coat check, he felt the firm grip of a decidedly male hand on his upper arm and turned around.  "Let me buy you a drink?"  The man shouted near his ear.  "I-I don't think so."  He replied, shaking his head not even looking up at the other person.  "Coffee, then?"  He offered as Harry looked up at him.  He realised that they were almost the same height and that this stranger had beautiful pale blue eyes and faintly highlighted, blond, short-ish hair that made him seem young and playful.  Something about this man mad Harry's heart quicken and it wasn't just his stunning good looks.  It was something deeper than that.  Harry looked him over, admiring the man's choice of clothing.  He wore a simple, cotton bluish-grey button down over a black, short sleeved shirt and smooth, black slacks that hugged all the right places. Hesitantly, Harry agreed and was lead off to the coat check then down the block.

"Where are we going?"  Harry asked, thinking that this stranger seemed very familiar, he just didn't know from where.  They walked another block before the blond responded.

"Here."  Harry looked at him with a rather surprised expression.  They were standing outside the Leaky Cauldron.  "Yes."  Harry smiled and walked in, choosing a table off in a secluded corner.

It was a nagging feeling at the back of his mind that kept trying to place where he knew this person from.  He took a moment to study the man sitting across from him.  He was older, he knew that for sure, but he didn't think he could be that much older.  And he had to admit that he was attractive, not to mention, well dressed.  There was also something the blond wasn't telling him.  Harry was so caught up in trying to place where he knew him from that he didn't hear the man's question.

"I asked you, Do you have a name?" 

"Har- James.  My name is James."

"Well, then,  James, it's been lovely but I must be going." 

Harry was a bit disappointed but let it go.  "Sure."  "James, wait."  The other called.  Harry turned around and grinned as the blonde's mouth descended on his.  The kiss was over before it even began and left both wanting more.  Without even a word, Harry turned and walked to his car.

Don't forget to review!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Starting Over (2/?)

Chapter 2  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned them, things would be VERY different.  
  
The next morning, Harry was rudely woken by the doorbell. He muttered a string of curses as he dragged himself to the door.  
  
"Have fun last night?" Dean laughed after seeing a very sleepy, half naked Harry open the door, give him the finger, then stumble back as Oliver flung his arms about his slender waist. "Harry, it's four in the afternoon and you're just waking up?" Ginny asked, prying the boy off his father. "Well don't just stand there. Come in." He finally said, rubbing his eyes and picking a pair of black sweat pants off from the folded laundry. "He didn't give you a hard time, did he?" He asked the couple as he slid on his sweats. "He was a perfect angel." Ginny smiled as she led the boy into the tv room.  
  
Harry didn't even bother trying to put on contacts and opted for his glasses instead. With a cup of coffee and a cottage cheese and lettuce sandwich in front of him, Harry watched Ginny interact with his child. "So, have fun last night?" He shrugged and took a bite of the sandwich. "I didn't get laid, if that's what you're asking." He said.  
  
"I asked if you had fun, not if you got laid."  
  
"Yes, I had fun."  
  
"It's been what, three years since Oliver di- it's about time you had some fun. What time did you get in, anyway?" Harry shrugged. "2 maybe. Didn't sleep after that for a while." He muttered, washing the sandwich down with coffee. His mind wandered back to the evening before and the stranger he had met and he smiled. "I hate to ask, but, do you think you can watch him again tonight?" He asked, his eyes pleading with his friend. "Sure." Dean answered. Then it struck him.  
  
"You have a date!" Harry's head hit the dining table.  
  
"It's not a date."  
  
"Yes, you do! You're smiling!" His former schoolmate laughed as the youngest Weasley came over to join them.  
  
"You have a date?" Harry threw up his hands and stalked into his bedroom, sitting on his bed. He sensed she was going to say something and held up his hand to silence her.  
  
"I know what you're going to say. It's been three years since Oliver died. You need to move on. Blah blah blah. I don't want to hear it." He ranted and threw himself back onto the mattress.  
  
Outside, Oliver heard his father yelling and ran into Harry's room as quickly as his little feet could take him. Leaning over his father's face, the small child asked, "Why are you shouting?" He sat himself back up and pulled the boy onto his lap. "I'm frustrated, that's all." He sighed, ruffling Oliver's hair. "You miss daddy?" He asked softly. Harry glanced from his friends to his son before replying. "Yeah, I miss your daddy a lot."  
  
"Harry, it's alright if you miss him from time to time but you should move on. Meet new people." Ginny said softly, sitting down next to her friend. "I know." He groaned, resting his chin on his son's head. "What's this I hear about a date? I take it you met someone, then." She asked. "There. Is. No. Date! And yes, I did meet someone." He answered, walking from the room, Oliver on his heels. "So what's the problem then?" Ginny called as Harry walked into the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and took out a juice box, handing it to his son.  
  
"He kissed me. Then I left."  
  
"Why'd you leave?"  
  
"Because I was scared. Because, not once last night did I think about HIM. I don't know, it just feels that I'm trying to replace him." He sighed. "Are you and Dean staying for dinner?" He added, opening a cabinet and realising he needed to go to the market for food. "We'll stay for dinner." She said hugging her friend, "You're not trying to replace him. Just because you didn't think about him last night doesn't mean you've forgotten about him... Do yourself a favour and take some risks. Now go take a shower." She pushed him off in the direction of the bathroom.  
  
  
  
The light from the moon and the street lights reflected off his fair hair as he walked down the street. 'He's far too young. You have nothing in common, it'll never work out. How do you even know he's interested?' He thought as he entered the same club as the night before and took a seat at the bar.  
  
The loud music pulsed in Harry's ears as he neared the bar, a smile spreading across his face as he spotted the blond at the bar. Taking Ginny's advice, Harry approached him and planted himself in the seat next to him ordering two apple martinis.  
  
"James!" He smiled warmly, accepting the drink. "I wasn't expecting to see you here.. tonight." He watched as Harry finished off his drink and waited for the other man to finish his. He took Harry's hand in his and led him through the crowd to an empty space.  
  
"You know my name, but I don't know yours." Harry said over the music as they began to dance. "Luc. My name is Luc." It never occurred to Harry that as the night progressed, the space between them seemed to be getting smaller and smaller 'til their bodies where grinding against each other, Luc's lips just few centimetres from his.  
  
He didn't know whether it was him or Luc who initiated the kiss and frankly, the emerald-eyed young man couldn't care less. Harry lightly sucked on Luc's bottom lip, playfully pulling on it with his teeth. He felt a soft, slender hand reach up and brush his fringe off to the side and a finger trace over his scar but paid no attention to the gesture. It was all over when they pulled away, both their breathing slightly laboured. A light flashed into Luc's eyes and Harry noticed they were grey, not blue like he had originally thought. He knew this man seemed familiar and now he knew why. There were only two people he knew with those grey eyes; one he had gone to school with, and the other was standing before him.  
  
Lucius was hadn't expected such a calm reaction from Harry but that didn't mean it hurt any less. He watched for a full minute as Harry took off before following him. Once outside on the street, Lucius spotted him walking across the street and called out to him. "Harry, wait." He half- pleaded after catching up with him.  
  
"I have nothing to say to you, mister Malfoy." Lucius cringed at the tone of his voice.  
  
"Why did you give me your father's name yesterday?"  
  
Harry stopped and turned around. "I don't know. Why are you following me? And aren't you married?"  
  
"She died the last week of the war."  
  
"Gee, I'm so sorry to hear that." He snarled, his voice dripping with sarcasm. He stopped in front of his car and got in, leaving Lucius standing there, watching his car disappear down the road.  
  
  
  
Lucius apparated home and trudged up the stairs and down the hall to his bedroom to sulk. Instead, he decided he would shower then he would sulk. "He hates you." He muttered to himself, trying not to think about Harry. It was becoming increasingly hard to ignore the effect he had on the elder Malfoy. That night, he dreamt about his raven-haired Adonis and the kiss they shared. He could still feel the young man's lips pressed firmly against his; the way he moved as they danced.  
  
When he awoke the next morning, he groaned at the sticky, wet spot in his pyjama bottoms and mumbled something about having to get the house elves to change the sheets again. After a shower and quick breakfast, Lucius left for the day, dressed in plain black chinos and a navy blue turtleneck.  
  
  
  
Harry was positively livid by the time he got home. He stomped up the front steps, unlocked the front door, marched directly into his small office, and took a squat-looking, crystal decanter and matching glass from the fourth shelf. 'You're angry because you actually enjoyed kissing Lucius Malfoy, aren't you?' A little voice from inside his head asked. "Shut up! I did not like it." He found himself saying out loud. 'Yes, you did. If you didn't, then why can't you stop thinking about it?' the little voice added. "I'm not thinking about it and I am most certainly not talking to myself!" he shouted, swallowing a fourth of the glass of scotch and slamming the glass on the desk.  
  
The top drawer of the desk squeaked as he opened it and withdrew a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Slumping down in the cushy chair, he threw his feet up onto a stack of papers on the desk and lit a cigarette. "Despicable, arrogant, lousy, good for nothing son of a fucking bitch." He mumbled, taking a long drag then ashed the cigarette in a nearby ashtray. Harry still wasn't sure how he didn't recognise him. Then again, he didn't see him all the time. Sure, they worked together at the ministry but they were in different departments. He worked in Magical Law Enforcement as an Auror and he had no idea what Lucius' job was but he did know that he was a high ranking Ministry official. Harry knocked back the rest of the drink and poured himself another glass. One hour, half a pack of cigarettes and seven glasses of scotch later, Harry was passed out at his desk.  
  
"Harry? Harry? Are you home?" called someone down the hall. He was still fast asleep when Ginny, Hermione, and Molly found him where he had fallen asleep just a few hours before with a cigarette butt in his hand.  
  
Hermione closed the decanter and placed it back on the shelf next to the others and washed the glass out in the adjoined bathroom. Molly took care of waking Harry. His mouth felt as if several small, furry animals took a piss and slept in his mouth. His eyes were bloodshot from lack of sleep and smoke and his thought his head was being split open.  
  
"What the fuck?" He managed to get out before running to the bathroom. He came out and went to a small box on his book shelf and took out a little vile. He gave the potion a few minutes to start taking affect before turning to meet the disapproving gaze of the three women.  
  
"Where's Oliver?" He asked, noticing that they were missing a very small person.  
  
"Dean and Ron have him." Hermione responded.  
  
"What'd I do?"  
  
"What if your son had been home while you were drunk?" Molly tried not to yell at the young man she thought of as one of her own.  
  
"But he wasn't."  
  
"It doesn't matter. It was still irresponsible and Harry, dear, you drink too much."  
  
"I don't have to take this!" He said, leaving the room, Molly hot on his heels as he went into the kitchen to make coffee.  
  
"You need to stop drinking and smoking so much. You haven't been like this since.."  
  
"Since Oliver died. I know. So, what, I'm not entitled to a drink every so often?"  
  
"You must have drunk well over half a bottle. What got you so upset that you needed to drink that much?"  
  
"It's nothing." He said, measuring out scoops of coffee grinds. He took an egg from the refrigerator and bread from the wooden breadbox on the counter.  
  
"Bill and Charlie are coming to visit next Sunday. You should come for dinner." Molly said taking the coffee out to the table along with some mugs. Harry's response was muffled by the food in his mouth so he nodded his head just to make sure Molly got what he was saying.  
  
  
  
It wasn't that Harry was dreading going to work the next morning, he just didn't was any run-ins with Malfoy, either of them. "Come on." He sighed as they left to drop Oliver off with Molly before Harry went to work.  
  
Walking over to his desk, Harry saw the small pile of paperwork he had left on his desk Friday, was now a large mound of paperwork. Not even a half hour after he arrived, a note sailed in and landed in front of him. He opened the note and groaned.  
  
_Harry-  
I need to talk to you.  
L.M._  
  
He crumpled the note and threw it in the waste bin and prayed that more wouldn't follow.  
  
It was after 8 when Harry decided to go home. Of the remaining pile of work, Harry took half, put it in his satchel and said goodnight to those in his department still working and left for the Burrow to pick up Oliver.  
  
  
  
"I'm going to go take a shower." He told Oliver when they returned home. He plopped the little boy onto the couch and turned on the television. "Did grandma Molly feed you already?" He nodded as Harry walked away.  
  
He placed a pair or boxers and sweatpants next to the towel sitting on the bathroom counter. Through the small window above the shower, he saw that it had started raining. "Shit." He muttered as he washed quickly and shook some of the water from his shoulder length hair. There was a flash of lightning and Harry forgot all about drying himself off and put his sweat pants on just as Oliver started banging on the door, crying.  
  
Harry picked up the crying child and carried him into the kitchen. The rain was starting to pick up and was raining onto the window sill above the sink then ran around the house, shutting the rest of the windows in the two-story house. He shuffled back into the kitchen and took a bowl of shrimp salad from the fridge. Oliver's crying had just started to subside when he was startled by a clap of thunder and started crying again. Putting his dinner aside (and making a mental note to go food shopping), Harry tried to calm the frightened boy. He dabbed Oliver's runny nose and tears with a napkin.  
  
The doorbell rang. "Are you going to be okay if I go answer the door?" Oliver hiccupped and nodded as he sucked his thumb. He patted him on the head and walked to the door. It was close to 10pm, who would be paying him a visit at this time?  
  
He opened the door. "Lucius."


	3. Chapter 3

Starting Over (3/?)  
  
Disclaimer: See chapter 1  
  
"_Lucius_"  
  
Harry was about to close the door in his face but the other man was holding it open. 'If only everyone could see him now. Standing in the rain and looking like a drowned rat.' Harry thought.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I want to talk."  
  
"So I gathered." Another flash of lightning. "Get in here!" He found himself saying to Lucius as he pulled him inside then peered out the door at his neighbours' houses.  
  
"How do you know where I live?" Harry asked, leaning against the wall.  
  
"I have my way of finding these things out."  
  
"You went through my file." Harry closed the front door and walked past the dripping wet man. A loud crack of thunder sent Oliver running through the house to Harry. "Daddy!" He cried, hugging Harry's leg, trying to hide his face in the baggy pants.  
  
"You have a son?" Lucius' heart sank. "Yes, and you're dripping on my floor." He said picking Oliver up and letting the boy cry into his t- shirt. "Dry yourself then come into the kitchen." He called taking out the milk and a sippy cup and a sleeping draught. Harry heated the milk, added a few drops of the sleeping draught and handed the sippy cup to Oliver.  
  
Lucius cast a drying spell on himself and the floor and hung his wet coat on a peg in the hall. 'What are you thinking? He has a child?' Lucius thought. Big hazel eyes watched the blonde man enter the kitchen. "You think you're just going to stay here until I agree to talk." Harry said. Oliver was rubbing his eye and sobbing softly, his arms outstretched to Harry, waiting to be put to bed. "We need to talk." Harry picked the boy up and walked past his guest to Oliver's room on the second floor.  
  
Lucius didn't follow. He walked into the next room and noticed the pictures on the bookshelf.  
  
"That was his father." He noticed the sadness in Harry's eyes at the mention of the child's father.  
  
"He's beautiful, Harry."  
  
"I thought you wanted to talk."  
  
"I did."  
  
"So, then, talk. Or is the great Lucius Malfoy at a loss for words?"  
  
"Why did you run when you realised who I was?" He asked, picking up a snowglobe next to the pictures and shook it, watching the snow float down on the little people inside.  
  
"I don't know. Why are you being so... for lack of a better word, nice, to me? Do you get some kind of sick pleasure out of this?! I mean, you hate me. Everybody knows that." He was trying not to raise his voice, not because he would wake up Oliver, but because he didn't want the neighbours to hear.  
  
"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I didn't hate you? Why else would I be at the same club the next day, wondering if you would be there? If I hated you so much, then why did I kiss you?" Harry watched him pacing about thinking that this was a completely different Lucius Malfoy.  
  
"I don't trust you. This is probably all part of some game so you can go bragging to all your former Death Eater buddies that you fucked Harry Potter! I'm right, aren't I?"  
  
"Fuck it." Lucius gave up and strode over to the flustered young man. Harry backed away until he felt the wall against his back. "I hate you." Harry spat as the other man neared. A smirk, then he brushed his lips against Harry's, almost experimentally, before he captured the young man's lips in a heated kiss. Letting go of all his inhibitions, Harry kissed him back, his lips parted and his tongue sought out Lucius'. Arms wrapped around each other, drawing them even closer together.  
  
"I'm not asking you to trust me. All I want is for you to give me a chance." He whispered breathlessly against the other's lips. A wisp of short, blonde hair fell into grey eyes.  
  
"I still hate you." They laughed, fingers intertwined, listening to the soothing sound of the rain on the windows.  
  
"Shouldn't you go check on – "  
  
"Oliver. No need to check on him. A bit of Dreamless Sleep in his milk and he sleeps through the night." He paused.  
  
"You want me to leave?"  
  
"Well...no...yes...I don't know."  
  
"I'll go." He let go of Harry and took his coat from the peg but was stopped by Harry's hand closing over his.  
  
"Stay?" Lucius placed his coat back on the peg and turned to kiss him briefly.  
  
"I thought you hated me?"  
  
"Oh, I do." 


	4. Chapter 4

**_Starting Over (4/?)_**

**_Rating_**: R

**_Disclaimer_**: The only thing that belongs to me is the plot and some other random shit (ie. the white Jetta). Everything else belongs to Ms. Rowling.

**_A/N_**: I just want to thank the usual reviewers. You guys are my muses. Also, I failed to mention this in previous chapters that an event (I'm all sure we know which one) in OotP did not happen. And events that may have had loose ends will be explained bit by bit. And as you are probably figuring out, yes, this is a top!semi-drunk!Harry and a Bottom!fluffy!Lucius fic. If someone would care to help me with my small html problem, send me and email(the address is in my profile).

Now, on with Chapter 4!

Pale, morning light filtered in through the thin curtains and on to the blood red bedspread. A satin pillow with the Gryffindor emblem emblazoned on it had been tossed aside and now lay abandoned in the corner of the room. The sound of light footsteps grew louder as they neared the door. The door was pushed open and a little boy that barely reached the doorknob padded into the room, a thumb in his mouth and a stuffed lion tucked under his arm. He climbed on to the bed and crawled over to where two exhausted men lay cuddled together. Small, chubby hands tried to push Lucius away from Harry. Lucius woke, a pair of big, hazel eyes looking directly into his smoky grey ones. He thanked Harry for reminding him to put some article of clothing on just in case Oliver came in.

"Daddy. Wake up!" He chirped, shaking the still sleeping man. Slowly, Harry's eyes opened to see his son standing over him, sucking on his thumb. He felt around the bedside table for his glasses and put them on.

"Why did you wake me up, baby? Daddy needs his sleep." He said groggily. Oliver plopped down next to him and proceeded to push the now-sleeping Lucius off the bed.

"Shit!" He cursed under his breath, rubbing his head. Harry laughed then looked at Oliver sternly.

"Oliver James Potter-Wood! Why did you push him off the bed?" The little boy pouted and shot an evil glare that could have put Severus Snape to shame at the blonde then turned to look at his father. Harry sat up with Oliver sitting on his knees and extended a hand across the bed for his lover. "Sweetie, why don't you go call Blinky to give you a bath while I talk to Lucius, okay?" He asked, placing him on the floor.

"Blinky! Blinky!" Oliver squealed, clapping his hands as he ran towards his bedroom.

Harry turned to Lucius and laughed. "I'm sorry he pushed you out of the bed." Lucius lay with his hands behind his head, ignoring Harry's laughter. He crawled over and straddled his hips and kissed him. "I'm sorry for laughing at you, baby."

"Thank you for letting me stay last night. I would have repaid you but we were rudely awoken by your son." A hand ran through unruly black hair as they slowly kissed.

Harry snuggled closer to the warm body and sighed. He was _happy_. He'd always had a thing for the older man but never dreamed he would be curled up next to him. This was the man he had admired from afar since he was 15. Now that he had him, all he wanted to do was lay in bed with him all day.

"I could just stay here all day." Harry sighed, brushing his lips against the pale, white neck.

"Why don't we. Send an owl to work saying that you'll be working at home today. You deserve a break." He said nuzzling his cheek.

"What about you?"

"I'm allowed a few days off every now and then."

"What exactly is your position in the ministry?"

"I can't tell you. All I'll say is that I'm up there. Come on, love, take the day off." A small, wicked smirk spread across his lips then slipped a hand under the waistband of Harry's boxers. "Please?" His warm hand closed around Harry's flaccid dick, slowly stroking it to life.

"Luc, I can't. Sirius needs me at work today….Fuck…" Harry's breathing hitched at the feeling of his thumb circling the swollen head of his cock.

"Sirius took the day off. He's completely revamped the MLE since he was acquitted."

"Oh God!" He moaned softly as he thrust into the hand. If he kept teasing the leaking slit the way he was, Harry was going to come sooner than expected. Suddenly, Lucius switched their positions, trapping Harry underneath him.

Lucius nipped at the juncture of neck and shoulder, suckling the soft skin. He was pleased when Harry arched off the bed, biting back a loud cry as he came in his shorts. Lucius removed his hand, licked his thumb clean and kissed him soundly.

"At least you had the decency to not make me cum all over my new sheets." The soiled shorts were discarded as he slid from the bed and padded over to his dresser to take out a pair of underwear and loose fit jeans that sat just low on his slim hips. "You'll fit something in the closet." Harry said walking out of the room and neglecting to put a shirt on.

"Where are you going?"

"Kitchen." He called, hopping down the stairs.

Downstairs, Harry quickly penned a note saying that he would be working from home today and sent it off with Hedwig.

"Hey kid." Came a voice from behind him. He turned around and flung his arms around the person's neck.

"Sirius! What are you doing here?"

"Molly sent me over to watch Ollie today. One of the twins needed her to help with something. Why aren't you at work?"

"Taking the day off. I brought work home with me yesterday. Isn't today yours and Remus' anniversary?"

"Yeah." Sirius replied dreamily.

"So what are you doing here?"

"He kinda kicked me out."

"Oh. I'm sorry."

"Oh, no, Harry, not like that. Remy said I was an unnecessary distraction. I can't help it if I'm naturally irresistible. He's just being all moody and shit." He shrugged indifferently. "I have the whole evening planned. I think he's pissed 'cause he thinks I forgot."

"Where's Ollie?"

"In the T.V. room with Winky."

Harry then remembered that Lucius was still in the house. "Tell Winky that there's laundry to be done, please. I just have to go and check on something upstairs." He said before calmly walking back up to his room.

Lucius stepped out of Harry's shower and slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When he came out of the bathroom, a half dressed Harry was sitting on the bed.

"Sirius is downstairs. You showered?"

"I hope you don't mind. I take it that you will be taking the day off?"

"Not at all. I sent a note with Hedwig when I got downstairs. Do you think you could stay up here for, say, fifteen minutes while I get him to leave?"

Lucius shook his head, droplets of water flying everywhere. "Nope."

Harry smiled and kissed his cheek before grabbing a blue sweatshirt and heading back down to Sirius.

Sirius was sitting with Oliver and telling him about his days in school. Harry stood in the entryway and watched. He couldn't help but think that what he was seeing, the interaction between his godfather and his son, was almost perfect. If it was him, Oliver and their son, it would have been perfect. Harry pushed his hair behind his ears and walked over to the pair.

"Why don't I take the little one and bring him back later." He suggested. He picked Oliver up and rested him on his hip.

"Thanks, you don't mind, right?"

"Of course not."

"His nappies and blanket and everything else is in that bag over there." He said pointing to a large, canvas bag. Sirius walked over and picked it up off the chair and flung it across his body. Sirius took a closer look at his godson and gasped.

"You had sex!"

To say Harry was startled by the man's words would be and understatement. He looked like a deer caught in a car's headlights. "What?"

"You. Had. Sex! Yeah, see, that nice, dark hickey, there," He prodded the marred flesh with a finger and continued, "didn't help. You just have the look of someone who had really good sex. It's about time you got laid, kid…He's up in your room, isn't he?" Harry didn't know how to answer that one. As he ushered his godfather and son into the fireplace in his study, he asked, "You're going to the Burrow on Friday, right?"

"Yeah but Remy and I can't stay long. I'm taking him away for the weekend." And with that, Sirius flooed to Hogsmeade, then presumably to Hogwarts to further distract his lover.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief when he left. "Winky!"

"Yes, Harry Potter?" the small house elf in a polka dotted dress asked.

"Upstairs, there's laundry to be done and please change the sheets on my bed."

"Yes, sir." And the little creature disappeared in a wisp of smoke.

The kitchen was empty, and so was the coffee pot. Harry shuffled over to the cooking range and set a kettle of water to boil then fetched two mugs and a box of tea. Harry placed his glasses on the counter and turned on the sink to splash cold water on his face. He opened the ceramic jar marked '_FLOUR' _and took out a cigarette and lighter. It sparked but didn't light. Harry dropped the lighter back in the jar and replaced the lid. A small box of matches, like the ones you get at restaurants, sat on a shelf above the sink. He struck it against the box and took a long drag. He opened the jar again and took out a flat, silver flask with the initials _HJP_ engraved on it. It unscrewed easily and the cap swung aside. A few quick swigs from the flask and he replaced the cap and placed it in the jar. Lost in his own thoughts, Harry didn't hear Lucius come down the stairs. Another long drag from the cigarette and he tapped the ashes into the sink. He slowly exhaled and licked his lips. Strong arms wrapped around his stomach and a warm body pressed against him from behind.

"What's wrong?" Lucius asked, his voice was soft and soothing.

"Nothing, just thinking about something Sirius said."

"You really should quit smoking. What did he say?" He gently tugged on his earlobe and held him tighter.

Harry put out his cigarette in the ashtray on the ledge. "Today's his anniversary with Remus and he has this whole big thing planned for them. They're just so happy. I remember when Siri was acquitted and I thought _'Now he doesn't have to hide anymore and we can all be a normal family.' _And we were. Before I moved out, it was like I had two really great fathers who lived for each other. They've been together since they were sixteen. They're just so…perfect. I've never seen two people so devoted to one another. I just can't help but think if I'll ever have what they have." He said softly, turning in Lucius' arms to face him. "Did you love your wife?" he asked.

"I loved Narcissa as nothing more than a sister or a close friend. There was a time when I was younger when I was infatuated with her but no, I never loved her romantically." He brought his hand up to cup Harry's face, his thumb gently stroking his cheek. "I've wanted this, wanted to be with you for so long. When I heard you were already with someone and when I saw you two kissing that time at the Order's headquarters I was devastated. Well, not exactly devastated but damn close to it. Draco was so angry at you when he found me sulking in my room. It took me almost six years to get up the nerve to kiss you. Yesterday was completely unreal. I understand if I was just a casual fuck to you, after all, I did try to kill you several times." Lucius' eyes were watery and when he blinked, a tear ran down his cheek. Harry found himself tearing as well and kissed him tenderly.

"I wonder how people would act if they knew you were so sensitive and that you actually had feelings and emotions. I never thought I'd live to see the day that Lucius Malfoy cried. I'm happy you kissed me, Saturday night. Better late than never. I'm glad we aren't trying to kill each other any more. Sorry for getting you sent to jail, by the way. I've wanted you since I was fifteen. You do remember what it's like to be fifteen, right? I can't even begin to count how many times I must have wanked off thinking about you. It took you nearly six years to kiss me, it took me nearly seven years to even talk to you, let alone kiss you. I have to agree, yesterday was wonderful and I never want you to think that you're just a casual fuck. Did you know you're the first person I've done anything physical with since Oliver? I'm so sorry you had to see us together." He paused briefly to kiss the tears that streaked his lover's face. "You wanted me, so now, you have me. I know this may sound incredibly selfish but I want to wait a while before we let people know we're together."

When Harry kissed him, he noticed something: Harry's mouth tasted like liquor. He pulled away and looked at the clock: 9:30. It wasn't even 10am and he was drinking.

"Before I came down here, were you drinking? Don't lie to me." Harry averted his gaze. "You told me that Molly took all your liquor. It's not even past ten yet and you are drinking?!"

The look on the older wizard's face was more than enough to tell Harry that he was disappointed. He squirmed out of his tight embrace and left the room.

The first floor wing of the townhouse was off limits to everyone but Harry. The doors had been sealed magically with only Harry knowing how to open them. In his current state of mind, the young man forgot to shut the doors to the hallway. At the far end of the hall were large, white double doors with a W and P painted on either side in gold. The first room Harry passed was the morning room, then Oliver's personal office which Harry had left exactly how Oliver had left it the last time he sat at the desk. After that was a nursery that the couple had spent hours toiling over before Oliver was born. It had never been used. Next to the nursery was the gallery where all the portraits were. He opened the door and walked in. Leaning against the wall was the portrait Oliver's parents had commissioned when he had joined Puddlemere United.

The brunette stood proud in his uniform and his broom in one hand. Tears stung Harry's eyes as he turned to see the portrait they had both sat for with his parents and Sirius and Remus. Oliver was just starting to show and the two young men looked adoringly at each other.

"I miss you." He sobbed, looking upon his former beloved, dropped to the floor and hugged his knees.

Lucius followed Harry through the house and watched as he opened the door to the closed off wing. _'That must've been their bedroom' _he thought, seeing the monogrammed doors. Lucius waited before entering the hallway and approaching the room Harry had entered.

"I miss you." He heard him say. "Why did you have to leave me? Why did you have to leave US?" He choked.

"I love you Harry, I always will, and I know you love me but you need to let go. It was my time and I couldn't stop it from happening." _'His portrait.' _Lucius thought to himself. "You will always love me but please, do this for me, don't close yourself off."

"I'm afraid I'll be replacing you."

"You won't be."

"You have a son. I named him after you and my father and gave him your surname. This is the first time I've been down here since you died. I guess I needed some kind of closure."

He heard Harry crying and couldn't help crying, himself. Taking a deep breath, he entered the room and walked up beside him.

"How did you get in here?" Harry asked.

"You left the door open and I followed you to make sure you were alright."

"Why is he here?" Oliver's portrait asked, leering at the blonde.

"I'm here because I love him." Harry stared in shock. He hadn't been expecting to hear that but at the same time, he did.

"You- you l-love m-m-me?" He stuttered.

"More than you know." Harry smiled and wrapped his arms around him in a tight embrace. "Didn't you listen to anything I said to you before? I hadn't meant to say anything so soon but I guess after six years of watching you from a distance took its toll and now I feel like I have to tell you that I've loved you immensely for the past five years."

"Harry, I think it's time you moved on. As much as it irks me to say it, Malfoy loves you and you obviously love the stupid git as well. I've known for a long time that deep, down you loved him more than me. You deserve to be happy."

Harry stood up and kissed Lucius hard. With one last smile, Harry closed the door and walked down the hallway, Lucius by his side and locked the doors.

"You know, Sirius won't be back with Oliver for several more hours. There's nobody here but us." A mischievous smirk played on his lips.

"Mm. I like the way you think, Potter." He said pulling Harry in the direction of his bedroom.

**_A/N_**: I apologize for my co-author's icky amount of fluff.


End file.
